


Whisper

by ArtistOnIce



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Heart, Music, Night, Other, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Story, dream - Freeform, dreamer - Freeform, fairytale, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistOnIce/pseuds/ArtistOnIce
Summary: I’ll sing you a story of days and nights





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Although I stated the fandom as Doctor Who this work is not related to any particular episode or story arc or characters or anything like this. It was inspired by the general idea of the world of Doctor Who and The Doctor himself. It was written about two years ago and I can't remember what exactly made me write this but here it is)   
> I hope someone will read it)   
> Thank you!

And when you are in your bed at night  
Waiting to dream away  
I’ll sing you a story of days and nights  
And wonders that happen may

So you only lie quiet and still  
And listen to music come  
I’ll sing you a story of darks and brights  
And mysteries happen to some

I’ll send you a whisper my precious friend  
You only be ready to find  
I’ll sing you a story of a frail heart  
That ever wanted to hide

Do not be alarmed and stay in bed  
No rescue is needed but  
Please sing me a story when you and I  
Are never thrown apart


End file.
